Stuck in a Moment You Can't Get Out Of
by YFWE
Summary: The Sharfs and the Ambers are two races of magical creatures that are at war. But to avoid being eliminated, two Sharfs come to ask for Jake and Gramps' help. But can they?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, readers that come from far and wide to read this. (Actually, you probably came for someone else's fic and just happened to see mine.) This is another prologue- much like my "Ordinary" fic. It's a prologue to yet another fic I'll be doing soon. I hope you all like. This is "Stuck in a Moment You Can't Get Out Of". (What is my obsession with naming my fics after song titles- first Josh Groban, then Train, and now U2! Maybe I'm just cool like that...)

Stuck in a Moment You Can't Get Out Of

YFWE

"Commander! They're here!", I yelled that fine day in the Spring of 1955. Boston had always been nice in that time of the year. And today was no exception. But coming events lead to the demise of the 'relaxing' part of the day. They were here.

The Ambers. A race that was one like us, the Sharfs. In fact, many a Sharf still considers them to be. The collegiates, as they were called, believed that unification between the Sharfs and Ambers were the only way toward peace in our sector of the magical world. My father is one. My mother is one. My whole family are a part of it. But I, Jalobin Scheck, am not one.

I have gone against my family's wishes. And in return, they have all but turned their backs on me. For now, they consider me to be the enemy. Even though we are alike... we are now so much different. And it's because of this damn war.

My family and I are Sharfs. Much like humans... much like Ambers. We all were once humans... that is, our ancestors were. But when they were corrupted with magic, we became apart... a separate race.

It's not easy. We have to hide our existence to the world- starting with the entire city of Boston, Massachusetts. The majority of us- we live among the humans. But in secrecy. For there is so much about us they cannot know.

For instance- we have... identifications. Ways of knowing that we are Sharfs. We have... names that are much different than that of a normal human- Americans, especially. My name is Jalobin Scheck. I have yet to find a human with at least my first name. Last name- there is a man that works at the Dairy Mart on Fifth Avenue. But he is a human. I am not.

Another way- at birth, all Sharfs are required to be given a marking- a tattoo, as the humans call it- to identify us as one. This way, we know each other. But it is on our arms. Invisible under our clothes. But when it could possibly be visible, there is a lotion that turns the marking invisible... like a while ago, when I was much younger. My human friends... around this time, we would be off to the pool. If they saw my identification- who knows what they'd think. Somehow, throughout my whole school years, it was never revealed. And that is a good thing. For the humans could never know.

Sharfs also, at the age of eighteen, do not continue to grow. In fact, most are lucky to stay the same. For we begin to lose our height at this age. Our skin also begins to turn blue and develops a rougher texture. Some may sprout a tail, but not as often. Sharf culture claims, however, that tails are a sign of ultimate wisdom and happen only to a select few. My grandfather was one of these. I wonder, too, if I will one day be like this. This time is around when we lose most of the humanity that we once had.

In my opinion, I really do not care for the matter. We are not humans! So we should not look like them. But there are some that do- the Greens. (I feel their name is absolutely absurd, considering that they are blue and not green) They have been compared to the Americans' political parties that are not Republican nor Democratic. The reason? They are quite scarce.

The Ambers- they are on the other side of the spectrum. They are red. But they look the same as us otherwise. They also have a different marking on their limbs than us. No one is quite sure how our differences came about. All we know is that they do not like us and we do not like them. It is that simple.

They wanted a war. But most of us didn't want one. Especially myself, for when you turn eighteen, all Sharf males are required to enlist in our military. The military had never had to have been used. Until now.

A few weeks ago, respected Sharf and Amber leaders met to discuss the future. The Ambers had always believed that they were the more superior race, and that we should be a part of them. But we thought of it as the other way around. But it didn't matter. For an attack upon their meeting place was made. All of the leaders were killed.

The Ambers blamed us. We blamed the Ambers. And to this day, we are still unsure who committed the attacks. But this was it. A war was on.

No one had made a move. Until now, as the commander and I looked at the mobs of Ambers streaming down our road. The road led to Sharf City, a large wall-protected castle that was built on government property. For we had... connections to the US government. We used a hologram to shield it from view of any curious humans that wondered what was going on. Mostly, those who lived inside Sharf City's walls were usually without a mate or children. Children were rarely let into the castle, and that is why I was raised in Boston, which was less than three miles away. Once the children grew up, we were all admitted into the city. Which was where I was now.

I, as required, had been enlisted in the military. We were all 19-23 years of age. Although I was one of the youngest, they were so impressed with my fighting skills that I was given a rank directly beneath Commander Asailan Yursik. I was, in effect, his right hand man. And now we were staring at the Amber attack. They were coming to eliminate us. To finish the job.

I was confused. The Sharf leaders... they were not here. They hadn't been for a long while. But before they had left, they had ordered all Sharfs- even children- to come inside the city walls. It was a shelter, as they had called it. But where were they? Had they left us all for dead?

"What shall we do, commander?", I asked, continuing to closely monitor the Amber advances.

Asailan Yursik was said to be one of the wisest and most intelligent men in the Sharf community. He, of course, had already been gifted with a tail. And he was known for being very strategic. That was why he made such a great commander. But his real test was now.

"Damn the torpedoes!", he ordered.

"But sir... we don't have any torpedoes.", I replied.

"What? What is this nonsense? What kind of defenses are we equipped with then?"

The torpedoes he referred to were similar to American-made torpedoes. The catch? They could operate above water. It was one of the greatest technological advances the Sharfs have ever been able to make. At least in military warfare. But we have had so much more.

We had lost the torpedoes we had possessed a few days earlier- in a test of the weapons. Not fearing that anything was going to happen to us, we had slowly began the rebuilding of new ones. But it was not in time. We needed them now! But they were not here now.

"We are... currently unequipped with anything", I told him in shame. It had been my job to restock our cannons with something we could use to fire upon an enemy. But I had nothing. I had failed.

"Tell the troops to get anything they can! They are getting closer...", the commander looked back towards the road. The Ambers were nearing...

"Right!", I moved back to the troops' quarters. They weren't there. I moved to Admana Square, the central counterpart of the city. That was where all the civilians were.

Everyone was there. Even the soldiers. But they were deafly quiet. They were staring at something. I, too, looked. It was the large television screen that was directly beneath our enormous clock. There was Danian Ghilitto. Our new leader. But he had left... hadn't he?

"People of Sharf City. I'd like to congratulate you", the old Sharf told them, "For making it this far." His mouth twisted into a scowl, "But it will all be over soon. For the Ambers are nearing this place as we speak. And there's nothing you all can do about it! Ha!", he laughed.

The whole crowd gasped. Our leader- he HAD left us for dead. We had been sabotaged... Ghilitto had been part of the Ambers! Or possibly the Collegiates! Was this their plan? To wipe out all Sharfs? But that could not be right! What about those Sharfs that were loyal to the Ambers and Collegiates? I looked around. The crowd was unusually small. Wait... had all of them evacuated? Were they now with the Ambers? That must've been it.

I went back to Commander Yursik, "Commander! It's an ambush! Ghilitto has left us to die! And that's what we're going to do- die!", and of course, I had to be right. There were so many of the advancing Ambers... and so few of us. In a matter of time, all Sharfs were going to be extinct.

"Hm. I haven't a clue as to what we should do", Asailan told me, "If we have no torpedoes... then there is no way we can fend them off."

"Then what should we do?", I asked.

Commander Yursik picked up his gun off a table near him, turned toward me and smiled, "We go out fighting."

(End)

"Yo, Jakey, I swear- you're gonna rot your life away in your Grandpa's shop!", Trixie exclaimed that fine day in the Spring of 2005. Just recently, Spring Break had ended. They were back to school. (BTW, this fic has NO affiliation whatsoever with "Dragon in Paradise". That is all."

"I'm sorry, guys! There's nothin' I can do!", Jake Long replied. "It'll be kinda short today, though. I'll catch up with you guys afterwards!"

(End)

"Commander!", I yelled after him, "We still have another chance!"

"A chance to do what, Jalobin?", he stared back at me, "There's nothing more we can do! So are you going to wait here for them to get you, or are you going to go get them?"

"No! I mean, a way that we won't die!", I said, "A way... that we could save the Sharfs from extinction!"

"I don't know why I'm listening to you, but... I'm listening."

I smiled lightly, "Follow me!"

(End)

"Yo, G! Whassup?", Jake greeted when he entered Grandpa's shop after school, "...You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Sit down, Jake.", Grandpa told him. He, of course, obeyed. "Today, I have a history lesson. A magical one, that is. It is about the Sharfs..."

(End)

I led him down to a dark corridor on the outskirts of the castle. Behind us, we could hear people screaming. Had it begun?

"Here we are", we reached a door. The sign on it read 'Laboratory'.

I went inside and over to a part of the room that was marked 'Do not enter'. Looking around, we could see all of our technological advances we had made in the past. For the Sharfs and Ambers, given their superior intelligence and magical ability to that of the humans, were very advanced in this field. We had created things many could only dream of. One, the newest invention, had been portrayed in quite a few films by the humans.

"Look", I said to the commander. I pointed to a large contraption that was covered with a sheet of some sort. I took off the sheet, and there it was.

"You... they finished it?", Asailan was amazed, "The... time machine?"

"Yes, just two days ago. Commander, don't you see? This is it! This is how we can save the Sharf people!"

"What're you thinkin', Jalobin?"

"I'm thinking...", the grin of hope on my face got larger and larger, "That we can take this into the future, and get help! I'm sure that they are so advanced in the future that we can get some people to help us! Maybe humans, maybe not! But... then, we can go back to, say... a few weeks before today. Around the time all the leaders were assassinated. Then, we can rewrite history and save the Sharf people!"

"I like it!", the commander was wide-eyed, "But who's going?"

"Us!", I cried, "We can do it!"

"Well...", Asailan looked torn, "I guess we could... do you know how to work the thing?"

"Do I?", I asked sarcastically (the Sharfs invented sarcasm, after all), and pressed a button on the machine. As quick as you can say 'Red Sox! '55's the year', it opened up and we were looking at a shimmering path that led to another door. Another time machine? "I'll set the coordinates to 2005! That should be enough!"

"So.. Are you with me?", I asked.

We heard an explosion. The Ambers were here. Asailan looked back, a little sadly, but turned toward me with no fear in his eyes. "Let's do it!"

END PROLOGUE

Ok, there's another prologue! Where will they end up? You'll find out. Who's help will they enlist? Well, this IS an ADJL fic, so I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count! Hope this sounds good to everyone! Please tell me what you thought! And if you want to see the preview, go to my profile. It's there, as well as another fic I'll be doing soon- one that should be just as crazy as my "Dragon in Paradise" fic. (Which will be very hard to come by) And yes, I will finish Dragon in Paradise soon. Ch. 7 is up, though! Any questions and comments, put em in your reviews! Thanks!

YFWE


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter up! Not much to say, so here it is!

REVIEWERS

Lavenderpaw:What does Jake and the gang have to do with this? Read to find out!

Queen of Harry Potter: Glad U2, like U2. (Hah I'm funny) Hope you like it!

KrazieShadowNinja: Thanks a lot! Not much else I can say, cause you already gave me the 'bad news'. Please read!

Here it is! Hope y'all enjoy!

Stuck in a Moment You Can't Get Out Of: Ch. 1

YFWE

"... the Sharfs were a race of magical creatures that were all killed 50 years ago- on this day", Grandpa read from his oversized history book that likely held every single thing that had ever happened in the magical world, "It has been said that the Ambers, a race like the Sharfs, were responsible for their extinction. But before the World Council of Magic, all Amber leaders were acquitted of all charges."

Jake sat in silence, before saying, "... All of them, extinct. So... are the Ambers still around?"

"Yes, they are", replied Grandpa, "They are not in Boston anymore, though. I think somewhere in Europe. But that does not matter! Do you know why I told you that story?"

"No. No clue."

"Simple! To waste 15 minutes of your time before we start today's dragon training! Now, let us go! Meet me on rooftop in 5 minutes!"

"Aw, man!"

(End)

"Yes, is it on? Okay. Dis is Professor Rotvood on this 22nd day of June, 2005", Professor Rotwood spoke into his recorder in his office/warehouse, "I am recording dis to bring about my startling new invention dat vill revolutionize de entire industry!"

He walked over to a large mound of twisted metal under a sheet. Quickly sliding the sheet off, he revealed... a large machine that seemed to take up at least half the space in the room, "Dis is de very first of its kind in de entire world! Hey!"

He dropped his small microphone. "Damn my veak and brittle fingers", he muttered as he bent over to retrieve it. "Now, vere vas I? Ah, yes."

"Dis, ladies and gentlemen, is de first ever time machine!"

"All dese years, I have been ridiculed by all of de respected professors and scientists of de New York Institute of Science. Dey said dat I vould never be able to do anything in de field of science! Vell, dis shows dem! I vill finally be mentioned among de greats as Einstein and de Velcro guy! All I need to do now is find out if it works!"

He flipped a switch on it that turned the machine on, and went over to the door. "Vonce I prove dat dis works, all vill finally come together for me!" Bracing himself for whatever was on the other side, he was about to open the door, when he remembered, "Oh, vait! I must set de coordinates! Hm... I could go back to Germany, vere mother and father are, back before dey met. Dat vould be nice... Or, I could go assassinate Hitler and bring myself to power in Germany! Yes, dat sounds good! I vill do dat." He opened the door.

Two short, blue-skinned creatures walked out in front of them, "Ah, I thought you would never open that door! Thanks a lot!" One of them spoke.

Rotwood just stood there wide-eyed.

One of them stared at Rotwood and then at its surroundings, "Wow... Boston hass sure changed a lot!"

"Asailan", the other one said, "I have a feeling we're not in Boston anymore."

"Oh my! Oh my!", Rotwood finally spoke, "Dere are magical creatures! In my own laboratory! I must get de camera! I must capture dem!"

"Uh... Jalobin, stand back. I'll do the talking. Er, hello, sir. But where are we?", Asailan asked.

But Rotwood was listening. With a glint in his eye, he grabbed a large net and looked back toward them. "Now, hold still, little magical creatures, vatever you are. It shall all be over soon..."

"Jalobin! Run!", Asailan yelled, as the two narrowly avoided Rotwood's net. They ran for the door.

"No! Come back! You must listen to me! I command you!"

But since Rotwood had, in effect, no real command at all over them, they were able to slip out of the door without any problem. "Ah, that was close", Asailan sighed.

"Yeah. But what I want to know is where we are!"

"Well..." They looked around. There was a hot dog stand and the man behind it had a New York Yankees hat on. There was a large green woman in the middle of the harbor carrying a torch that wasn't lit...

"Man, I have no clue where we are", Asailan was puzzled.

Jalobin looked at him confused, "And YOU'RE supposed to be really wise? We're in New York, ass!"

"Ah, I knew that. But, so why is that human woman in the middle of the water out there holding up a torch?"

Jalobin sighed, "Come, commander. Let's go. There must be someone here that can help us..."

(End)

Professor Rotwood stood there, transfixed at the open door. A magical creature- no, two- had just come through his time machine. He picked up his microphone, and began talking into it again, "Yes, I am back again. And I have just been visited by two magical creatures! Here in my very lab! Dey vere short, and had blue skin! Bu dey vere able to escape me. But I shall find dem again, as dey have not gotten far, I am sure. I just need to research dem- find out vat dey are. And ven I do... not only vill I have a vorking time machine, but two magical creatres to boot!"

(End)

"Okay...", Jalobin said, "Here we are walking the back alleys of New York City." They were walking back there so they wouldn't be seen, "Got any ideas as to what we should do, Asailan?"

The commander was in deep thought, "Well, I had only been to New York once in my life. But I do remember... didn't the WCM have an HQ around here?"

"They did... but it moved in '54, remember?"

"Ah, I remember. Wasn't that after the scandal between Johnson and that woman that worked at the restaurant next door?"

"I think...", Jalobin said, "But it isn't important! We must find someone that can help us!"

Just then, as it so happened, a large red dragon soared over them. It had not seen them, but they had seen it.

"Dragon...", Asailan pointed a shaking finger toward the direction the dragon was going.

"There's our help", Jalobin smiled, "Let's go!"

(End)

"Am I done yet?", Jake yelled down to Grandpa as he went through some standard flying agility tests. His mission was to fly through a course of rings (Some that were staying up by themselves, some Fu Dog had to hold up) as fast as he could, and then get back to where Grandpa was standing.

"No, no!", Grandpa replied, "We are not done yet! Not only must you work harder, but so must Fu Dog!" He quickly became a dragon, took a deep breath, and blew air at assorted rings. This made them fall down easier. And this made Fu's job a whole lot harder.

"Dammit, Gramps! Can't ya see I've already lost about half my body weight?", whined Fu.

"Yes! And you shall lose a whole lot more, FAT BOY! Get to work!", Grandpa yelled, as if he was some kind of drill instructor at boot camp.

Jake sighed. This workout could take a while. He readied himself again to get ready for the course. "Take your marks", Grandpa commanded, "Go!" Jake sped off, trying to beat his personal course record of 11 seconds. In the spirit of motivation, Grandpa kept yelling at him, screaming that "Fred Nerk would have gotten through that ring quicker", or "Haley could have turned better than that, even!"

Highly motivated now, Jake made it to the edge of the course- which was right by an alleyway. But as he was about to stop, turn, and fly back the other way, he smacked into something... not exactly very hard, but hard enough to render him unconscious for the time being.

"Whoa!", yelled Fu, "Gramps! AD's down for da count!"

"Yes, I can see that. But what is it he ran in to? It looks... blue, and small." They ran over to the scene of the crash.

Jake was scattered one way, the blue thing the other. "Whoa! I'm up, I'm up!" Jake yelled when Fu approached him, "I... what did I hit?"

Fu pointed toward Grandpa, "Whatever that thing is over there. Gramps? Any luck?"

Grandpa nodded slowly, "Yes... I know what it is."

Just then, another one of the blue creatures came up and over the building, "Asailan! You okay?"

"Another one", Jake rubbed his head.

Asailan was getting up slowly, "Yeah, Jalobin. I'm fine. Thanks." Then he turned to Grandpa, "Greetings, dragon. I am Asailan Yursik, and he is Jalobin Scheck. We are Sharfs, and we need your help."

Grandpa continued to nod slowly, "Yes... you are Sharfs. But how can that be possible?"

"What do you mean", questioned Jalobin.

"Your people... the entire Sharf race... are extinct. They all died on this day, 50 years ago...

END CHAPTER

Ok, done with that one! Not much to say, just read and review! Another chapter of a different fic may be up tonite. See ya!

YFWE


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, everyone. Update number two. And it's this one. (Obviously). I'm writing this on July 4, so... happy Independence Day, all Americans! Go blow each other up with the wonderful exploding thingys that God created! And they light up, too! Rock on! Hehehe. Hey, reviewers!

Alright, here it is! See you at the end of the tunnel, and stay away from the light! (That's me, using my flashlight as a diversion.)

Stuck in a Moment You Can't Get Out Of: Ch. 2

YFWE

(Jalobin's POV)

This was quite strange. Yet understandable. Our race... we were dead. So... no one had been able to stop the Ambers from killing us.

It made sense.

But it still didn't change anything.

It made me wonder...

"Any mention of what happened to Asailan and I on that day?" I asked. I wished to know at least this...

"Hm...", Grandpa turned the pages of his old history book, "... Yes, I think so." He showed te page to us. I gasped.

Asailan and I... we had gone out fighting.

"Just as I said we would", Asailan murmured.

"So, we were... war heroes?", I asked, shivering with both fear and wonder.

Grandpa nodded slowly. "Come with me. There is something that I think you two would like to see. Oh", before leaving he motioned to himself, "I am Lao Shei. And this is Jake. We are dragons. Actually, he is the first American Dragon." He referred to the boy standing closeby.

Jake struck a pose for us, grinning.

"They... we are finally represented by dragons?", I was in a bit of amazement. "I though that the council would never allow it..."

"Well, they did! But why would you guys care?", asked Jake, "You're dead!"

I winced. I think Asailan did, too.

Lao poked Jake in the ribs, to which he answered with an "Ow, jeez, Gramps! What was...?", but Grandpa motioned for him to keep quiet.

He turned back to us, "follow me. There is something that I would like to show you..."

(End)

End Jalobin's POV

They had made their way to the Magical Village. Asailan and Jalobin wore cloaks to keep their identities unknown. For it would not exactly be the best thing if others saw two extinct creatures. Plus, although rare, Ambers were still sometimes spotted in the area. Now THAT would be the worst scenario.

The two Sharfs were led by Grandpa along the road. Left and right, many a salesman attempted to stop them and sell them things, as it was the busiest day of the week for the village.

But Grandpa never stopped. He continued up the road, seemingly on a mission. If you didn't move quick enough, it could become quite hard to keep up with him.

Asailan did not know what to think. Just a few hours earlier, he had time traveled 50 years and had ended up in a crazy man's laboratory in New York City. Why they had ended up in NYC, instead of Boston, where they'd started, was beyond him.

Finally, after a while of walking, Grandpa led them to a small building. They must've been on the outskirts of town, as there didn't seem to be much civilization out there. The building had a sign reading... 'The Sharf Bar'.

The Sharf Bar. Asailan gasped. Jalobin stared in wonder. Here... in the Magical Village of New York City... there was bar, a place named after their people.

"Shall we?", Grandpa asked, motioning toward the rickety wooden door.

(End)

Jalobin's POV

It was amazing. Even for a bar, it was amazing.

Once we were inside, we were immediately taken aback by the overall presentation of the place. It was... quiet, relaxed. The kind of place that you could visit for some peace and quiet. Also the kind of place that would possibly house a bar fight, if given certain circumstances.

There was not too many people in there, understandable given its location. Not too many would likely venture out this far, making myself wonder how this place even got enough business to stay open.

The most beautiful part of the bar, seemingly the emotional centerpiece of the place, was in the very center of the room.

It was a statue. A statue of two Sharfs. One dead, the other alive. The living one was holding the other in his arms, looking up at the sky, as if to cry out, "Why?"

Below the statue, a plaque read, "Dedicated to the Sharf people, who lost their lives in June of 1955 in Boston, Massachusetts". Then it descended off into some Latin writing, for which I didn't care for as I knew no Latin, nor was I Latin.

After marveling at this statue, Asailan and I were led to the bar table, where a young female cyclops was taking drink orders.

I wondered what they had. We Sharfs had always been accustomed to fine wine; my family actually had owned a vineyard in the agricultural section of Sharf City.

"Rebecca here is alright", Grandpa told us, referring to the cyclops, "But I am unsure of the others that are here. You may want to keep your cloaks on."

At first I was unsure, but then I knew what he meant. If Rebecca was to see a Sharf, she would be no doubt surprised, but she wouldn't report to anyone about us... for example, to the World Magic Council. Or yet, an Amber. The others in the bar; Lao must not have known them, and thus would not take any chances.

"May I help you?", Rebecca asked us, "Don't recognize you two. Need a menu?"

I nodded. She reached underneath the bar, and pulled out two small, dusty menus and handed them to Asailan and I.

I skimmed the selections, not seeing much familiar, until...

"There!", I whispered to Asailan, "Read this!"

He read what I was pointing to, and with each word read, his eyes widened, "Amoncasa", he whispered back.

Amoncasa was our main- actually, only, I believe- wine made in Sharf City, made up mostly of grape flavoring, as is many wine selections. But... how did they get this? Production would've stopped when we all... died, right?

"You tow ready?", she asked, all the while averting her eyes behind us. What she was looking at, I wasn't sure.

"Is this...", I stuttered, "Amoncasa? As in, the wine that we... I mean, the Sharfs made?"

"Amoncasa? Yeah. When the WMO went out to clean up all the wreckage out there in Sharf City, they must've found about 1,000 bottles of this stuff. Then ten years ago, when they opened this place, they gave us all of it! Well, except for maybe 10. Think they used that for the WMO's New Years' Eve Party in '99. That what you two want?"

We both nodded in unison.

"Okay, then be right back. Hey you!", she yelled back behind us, "If you're a minor, you gotta be in here with an adult!"

We spun around. She was yelling at Jake, whom I'd forgotten was even with us, he had been so quiet. Jake looked up accusingly, and was about to say something when Lao stopped him.

"It's okay, Rebecca. He's with me", he glared at her from below the counter.

"Lao! Lao Shei! Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't see you down there! You're just so short, y'know?" she laughed.

"Yes, yes, I know."

"Are these two with you?", she asked, referring to us.

"Um... yes, they're friends. They're very interested in the Sharf story, actually."

She turned to us, "Are you really?"

"Well...", Asailan answered for us, "More of what happened for all of them to die, that's all."

"Hm? Well, you seem to be the dreary type", she checked the people at the other tables, "Well, everything seems to be fine. Okay, let me go get your drinks. Then I'll tell you everything that I know..."

END CHAPTER

Ok, second update completed. Not much else to say, except that in case you didn't know, "Ordinary" has been updated as well. And DIP is next. Read and review! Later!

YFWE


End file.
